If Only I Were Able
by OncerSwarekJateHudsonGscout22
Summary: Spoilers up to 2x09. Emma is afraid of failing. As a mother. As the savior. As a daughter. Only now she wont have to learn to do it all on her own. She has her family for that.
1. Chapter 1

**IF ONLY I WERE ABLE**

**Spoilers up to 2x09. Emma is afraid of failing. As a mother. As the savior. As a daughter. Only now she wont have to learn to do it all on her own. She has her family for that.**

**I don't own ONCE UPON A TIME.**

**Chapter 1:**

"And then David became the hero of the story…" Snow listened the story of Red transforming back into a wolf and James helping her regain control of it. She watched as Henry seemed fascinated and Snow figured that the little boy had now a deeper connection to Charming than she ever had as Mary Margaret. Snow would constantly glance at David. He was watching Emma. He looked at her tenderly and eagerly. Snow was sure that he had enjoyed taking care of his grandson but he also craved to have some sort of relationship with Emma.

"Enough of me." David said "Everyone has played a vital part in getting you back" he told Snow.

"What are we going to do about Sneezy though?" Sleepy asked. "He doesn't remember that he is, well who he really is." Snow offered her friend a comforting look.

"We'll get there soon enough Sleepy." Grumpy said patting his back "I for once would love to have a quiet night for once."

"Yes me too." He heard his brothers echoing behind him. Grumpy reached out to take Snow's hand from the other side of the table "I will see you later your Highness" He winked at James and shot Henry and Emma a smile.

"Goodnight Snow!" Snow felt the five remaining brothers hug her tight.

"I'll see you first thing tomorrow." Snow told them. She smiled at her husband.

"We should go home" Henry told Emma "It's been a long day" Emma smiled at her son. She turned to eye her mother; she could see by her body language that she also was exhausted.

"Snow?" David touched her cheek softly "Are you okay?" She smiled up at him. "Tired huh?"

"Yes well what do you think? I didn't get a beauty sleep like you did Charming" He rolled his eyes softly bit laughed. He then leaned closer to her ear. Snow went tomato red. "Let's go"

"Thank you so much for everything" Emma told Red as she watched her parents stand up. " I really loved my burger"

"I see that" Red smiled. She saw Emma tense a little bit. "Hey, listen about David… you are sort of nervous right?"

"What makes you say that?" Emma asked quickly. Maybe too quickly.

"It's okay" Red softly "He is your father but first and foremost he can be your friend if you let him, just like you let your mom"

"Got it." Emma smiled. "Thanks."

"You should know that he took real good care of Henry." Emma smirked. "He really loves that kid"

"I heard you helped too." Emma said. Red smiled. "Thanks"

"Come on Emma!" Henry called. "Let's go!" Emma took a deep breath and turned around to finally start her life with her new found family.

* * *

**FIRST CHAPTER WAS SORT OF SHORT BUT I JUST GOT THIS WAVE OF INSPIRATION AFTER WATCHING THE WINTER FINALE!**

**I HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND THANKS FOR READING.**

**NEXT: EMMA TRIES TO CONNECT WITH DAVID AND HE STARTS BY TELLING HER THE STORY OF A CERTAIN KNIGHT AND THE MAGICAL PROPERTIES OF A LAKE EMMA IS NOW FAMILIAR WITH. PLUS SNOW AND CHARMING SPEND THEIR FIRST NIGHT TOGETHER AFTER 28 YEARS. **


	2. Chapter 2

**IF ONLY I WERE ABLE**

**Spoilers up to 2x09. Emma is afraid of failing. As a mother. As the savior. As a daughter. Only now she wont have to learn to do it all on her own. ****She has her family for that.**

**I don't own ONCE UPON A TIME. JUST MY IMAGINATION **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL AND SORRRY IT TOOK ME A WHILE TO UPDATE. LIFE IS BEEN KIND OF HECTIC AND I HAVENT HAD AS MUCH TIME TO WRITE AS I THOUGHT I WOULD, ANYWAYS THANKS TO ALL FOR THE SUPPORT**

**Chapter 2:**

"What will we do about the sleeping arrangement?" Snow said as she opened the apartment door. Emma and the boys following behind.

"Right now, I just want to go to bed" Emma said. Snow smiled. Emma became silent. As much as it was weird to have parents who were her own age, she knew better than to get to excited about the prospect of a family, but ever since her time in the Enchanted Forest with Snow, she was slowly letting more people in her life. She was so scared about David though. "I think you guys should take the upstairs bedroom" Emma said. Snow smiled again and she felt David tense beside her. "Come on kid" And with that she and Henry dragged their feet towards the small space they shared.

"Goodnight Henry" David ruffled the boy's hair once he was ready for bed. Emma eyed Henry and David carefully. It was kind of funny really. Each parent had ended up with a kid. She had to face it she was someone's kid.

"Good night Gramps" Henry smiled up at his mother and then said something David wasn't expecting. "He calls me kid too, you know? He almost does it the same way you do" Emma froze. She eyed her father and she could swear he had blushed.

"Bed, now kid" Emma said then smiled at her parents "Goodnight"

"Night Emma" Snow said softly taking her hand. "We'll have more time for catching up later." Yes, that was what she was afraid and yet a bit excited to do.

Snow took her husband's hand as soon as they began to climb the stairs. They were not even inside the room when Charming wrapped his arms around his wife with one swift move. Snow gasped softly by the closeness of the moment she had for so long waited for. "Charming"

"What?" He asked against the skin of the back of her neck. "I've missed you"

"I've missed you too" she said turning around to face him. "I think we need to close the door" she pointed to the doorknob "Now"

"I thought you were tired" He mocked her. He closed the door slowly.

"Oh right, I was" she bit her lip, eagerly and he understood without another word what she wanted. He moved towards her and captured her lips in his. The kiss began as a tender one but Snow soon began wanting more. She was waiting for and invitation into his mouth and she got one. Their tongues battled for a while. Before either of them realized they were on the bed, he was on top, but resting his weight on his elbows. "You should sleep" he said when they finally broke apart for air.

"Seriously?" Snow groaned. Charming chuckled as he stroke her cheek with his index finger. "It's been almost 30 years, David"

"You called me by my real name?" He ceased an eyebrow. She remained thoughtful for a moment touching the scar on his chin.

"How did Regina know about your past? Who you were and then used your real name on your cursed self?" He let out a deep breath.

"Can we not think about that woman right now?" His eyes sparkled with desire and lust for the woman beneath him. "It's been, after all, 28 or so years…"

"That's right" Snow said as David captured her lips once more. Moments later, clothing was on the ground and the only sounds heard in the room were the lovemaking of a couple separated by time but yet they moved in sync and just as one as if time hadn't passed. Snow felt complete for the first time in decades as he filled her. She felt like she was once more. Who she was meant to be.

David opened his eyes quickly. He didn't know why he was awake. There wasn't anything wrong in the world anymore. His girls were home, safe. Snow was in his arms. He had loved her like she deserved and he was in peace, but there was something wrong. Maybe it was Henry, who still suffered nightmares from the sleeping curse or was it Emma? He always knew if something was wrong with one of the members of his family. He glanced at his wife. She looked happy. He kissed her lips and then moved out of the bed to grab a shirt and a pair of sweatpants. He closed the door carefully behind him and climbed down. Before he even made it downstairs he saw Emma sitting on the couch. He smiled a bit.

"I thought you were Snow" Emma said when she spotted him "She's usually a light sleeper."

"And I take it you are not" David said. Emma nodded. "Something is wrong then"

"It's… nothing" She said. _He can be your friend first-He wants to be your friend. _"Henry"

"Is he having nightmares again?" Charming asked sweetly. Emma eyed for a moment. "Tossing and turning?"

"Yeah" Emma said. David looked down for a moment. "It's all my fault"

"Emma" Charming said quickly. "It's not… here, I have just the thing" He crossed the room and headed to where Henry was sleeping. He smiled as he saw Henry laid across the bed, he picked him up softly and placed him on one side of the bed. He looked to the side where a half used candle rested. Matches on the side.

"What is that?" Emma whispered. David smiled.

"My mother… she used to light up a candle for me in the nights were I battled with horrible nightmares. I used it when your mother… when she found herself in that room and now Henry"

Emma smiled. David winked at her. "And who lights one for you?" The question took the Prince by surprise. Silence filled the room.

"I am so glad you are home Emma, I was so… I was afraid to lose you" Now Emma was taken aback "Don't get me wrong, I adore Henry but… I just"

"I get it" Emma said. They both walked back to the living room. Charming had his back against the wall while Emma sat on the couch.

"Is your mother here?" Emma asked him. She was getting too personal now, but yes, she had promised Red, Henry and herself, she would try.

"No" Charming said sadly. "She passed away, long ago"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" She bit her lip.

"Don't be" her father smiled. "It's fine, she… well let's just say she was found in the wrong place at the wrong time, Snow, Lancelot and I…. we went to this lake you see… it was a magical place whose waters had the ability to heal but… we were too late"

"Why?" Emma found herself immersed in the story.

"The lake was dry" Her father sighed. "I…"

"Snow and I…we jumped into the water of a lake. Well it was not really a lake more like a pool but…"

"The lake had water?" Charming sighed. " Well, we might have just found our way back home"

* * *

**THERE! HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND THANKS FOR READING! **

**NEXT: WHAT WILL THE NEW PLAN BE? WHOSE BIRTHDAY MIGHT BE COMING UP AND WILL THEY ALL BE WILLING TO GO BACK TO THE ENCHANTED FOREST? OR IS STORYBROOKE THEIR NEW HOME? **

**OKAY SO I AM JUST SPECULATING ABOUT WHAT'S NEXT, BUT I HOPE IT WILL TURN OUT AS I WANT WITH LOTS OF EMMA AND DADDY FLUFF! **

**LASTLY. WELL, YES I DO THINK CHARMING'S REAL NAME IS DAVID**


	3. Chapter 3

**IF ONLY I WERE ABLE**

**Spoilers up to 2x09. Emma is afraid of failing. As a mother. As the savior. As a daughter. Only now she wont have to learn to do it all on her own. ****She has her family for that.**

**I don't own ONCE UPON A TIME. JUST MY IMAGINATION**

**Chapter 3:**

****He woke up once more. Only he wasn't in his bed. He was on the couch. This was the second night since Emma and Snow were back. He smiled a bit thinking of the brief conversation he had had with Emma. He had felt like they had bonded. He looked up to see Snow smiling at him. She walked slowly and sat next to him on the couch. He took her hand.

"What's wrong?" Her voice was merely a whisper. She touched the back of his head, wet from the struggles of the nightmare he was now victim of because of the sleeping curse. "I thought you didn't want to be away from me"

"I don't" He said quickly. "I just... I wanted you to sleep"

"And how do you supposed I can if you are gone from my side?" She asked kissing his cheek. "You want to talk about it?" Charming shrugged slightly. "Come on" She pulled him up and headed to the stairs. When they arrived to the room, the candle Snow had lighted up just hours before was still burning. Snow closed the door behind her. "Lie down"

"I don't want to" Snow had to smile at how familiar that sounded. She was amazed at how similar Emma and Charming were.

"You have to" She said sweetly as he smiled weakly. Charming was more stubborn that she sometimes gave him credit for. He also always put on a brave face, much like Emma because he wanted to protect her from harm. "I'll stay up until you do" He did as he was told and she positioned herself next to him, caressing his short hair and placing sweet kisses on his forehead.

"Look at you" He whispered. Snow eyed him carefully "All motherly, I bet you tried this trick on Emma back home" Emma had had nightmares and yet Snow hadn't been able to comfort her the way she would have wanted to.

"I didn't have such luck" Snow said with nostalgia. "Someday I hope she can accept me for what I am. She is trying very hard, I know that.."

"You are too" Charming admitted. He looked up at her, even though exhaustion was getting the best of him. "And you will succeed. Since there is no stopping you when you set your mind on to something"

"Charming?" Snow snuggled closer to him. "You have to sleep, okay?" She whispered in his ear and then leaned to kiss him on the lips.

* * *

Emma woke up to the sounds of someone in the kitchen. She glanced at Henry and then rolled out of bed carefully so she wouldn't wake him.

"Emma" Snow smiled. "How did you sleep?"

"Okay I guess" She smiled at her mother. "Henry had a better night than yesterday, thanks to David's candle trick." Snow smiled but then she frowned a bit. That never failed. Maybe except when it came to Charming at the moment.

"Yes" Snow said. "It's like Magic" Emma froze. They hadn't had a chance to talk much the day before. Snow and David were called in a town meeting which made Emma a bit nervous but she went anyway. She remembered who everyone had clapped when she had entered the dinner. Her father had made everyone settle down in an instant though, she swore that man had something. They had talked about what to do now that Cora and Hook were history. Grumpy had questioned if they would ever go back home. Emma did not know if they could but she eyed her father for a moment. He had told her that the water in that lake was their ticket home and yet he had remained quiet as if waiting and listening to what everyone had to say. She hadn't spoken to David since the night before.

"Where's David?" Emma asked avoiding her mother's emphasis on the matter.

"Sleeping. He had a rough night" Emma glanced back at Henry instantly. "He has been having nightmares too"

"And the candle thing doesn't work?" Emma asked. She even heard a bit of worry in her voice. Snow sighed. "So his method doesn't work on him?"

"It does, for a while at least" Snow admitted. "It's other things in his mind that keep him from being able to..."

"Morning" Henry said walking to the kitchen. His hair was so messy that Emma chuckled a bit. "Where's Gramps?"

"Gramps?" Emma inquired. "Again with that, huh kid?" Henry smiled sitting next to Emma on the kitchen table.

"Well he is your dad so... yeah, where is he?" the little boy inquired.

"Still sleeping" Snow said. Henry smiled but seemed a bit disappointed. "What is it Henry?"

"Nothing" He said. "I guess we won't be going to Granny's for breakfast?"

"No" His grandmother winked. "I'm cooking, same as yesterday"

"Okay... good" Henry said. He eyed the two women for a moment. "What's the plan for today then?"

"Kid" Emma groaned. "Too early to think about that"

"For one" Snow said. "We need to see how we will make things work around here, Go back to normal"

"Gramps already tried that" Henry pointed out. "And then well. It worked for a while... until...

"You stopped going to school?" Emma said. Henry blushed.

"I had operation Viper to worry about" Henry said sternly. "School isn't that important"

"Oh it is" Snow said. "And first thing Monday, you are going back and we are going to give our lives the level of normalcy we can"

"But..." Henry groaned. "Do I have to?" He made puppy eyes at Emma. She turned to Snow. Yes, he had to.

* * *

**A BIT OF EMMA/HENRY/SNOW BONDING**

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT! **

**NEXT UP: EMMA GETS HER JOB BACK AND CHARMING RECEIVES A TEMPING OFFER. **


	4. Chapter 4

**IF ONLY I WERE ABLE**

**Spoilers up to 2x09. Emma is afraid of failing. As a mother. As the savior. As a daughter. Only now she wont have to learn to do it all on her own. ****She has her family for that.**

**I don't own ONCE UPON A TIME. JUST MY IMAGINATION**

**Chapter 4:**

This was really getting to him. The lack of sleep was taking a toll on his daily activities and he also knew that they were affecting Snow. She worried about him constantly and was always awake once he had fallen asleep just to watch over him like he had done when she had had nightmares. He could hear Henry's laughter coming from downstairs. The other side of the bed was cold. Snow had been up for hours now. He rolled out of bed lazily dropping something from the nightstand. The sheriffs badge. He still had it. Two days had passed and he still had it. Shoot.

"Well hello sleepyhead" Snow said with a bright smile. He smiled back.

"Hey gramps!" Henry smiled up at him.

"You want some coffee?" Emma asked awkwardly.

"Yeah, sure" Charming smiled once more as he sat on a chair next to Henry at the table. The boy was already eating his breakfast. Emma and Snow moved in the kitchen without a word. David felt as if they had been talking about him. "Did someone die?" Henry glanced at Emma and Snow. "Were you talking about me?"

"We are worried about you" Snow said as she placed the cup in front of him. "The candle seems to work on.."

"Everyone"

"Except you... and you are the candle master Gramps" Henry smiled softly at him. "Maybe we can ask sleepy for a remedy?"

"It's fine" David said. "They'll go away" Snow glanced at him and they stared at each other for a while. Emma noticed her parents communicated without words. True love. Yes, it was indeed powerful. Silence. Emma took a seat on the table. "Emma"

"Yeah?" the blonde watched as her father stood up and grabbed his jacket and holster from the arm on the couch. He remembered the gun was upstairs. The tree of them watched as he swiftly went upstairs and back again. 3 pairs of eyes following him.

"I believe..." He said as he took the badge out of his pocket and the keys of the station from his jacket. "These are yours... I am sorry I forgot to return them as soon as you got home" He placed them on the table.

"Thanks" Emma didn't know what to do. Say. She could not tell him that she was anxious about going back to work. She was anxious about how he might feel. "Seriously, for everything. You kept this town in one piece" Charming blushed slightly and handed her the gun.

"Your mother told me what happened with the one you had" David winked at her. Emma glanced at her mother. Henry smiled at both of them.

That was it. The bonding was over.

* * *

Emma made her way over to Granny's for lunch. Henry was in some secret mission with the darves and Snow and David had stayed behind at the apartment. Emma was grateful to have this moments to herself. The last couple days had been crazy and she wasn't hoping for them to get better. Regina was still breathing down her neck about Henry and Gold still expected something from her. Everyone expected something from her. She entered Granny's to find it almost deserted. She walked up to the counter and was greeted by Red.

"Hey Emma" She smiled almost motherly at her. "All by yourself huh?"

"Yep, at least for now" Emma sighed. Red leaned closer to her. "Can I get a Hot Chocolate please?"

"Yes of course" Red winked. She returned a moment later. "So... how is everything going?"

"It's going" She sighed. "I just feel like... you know it's all too much for me to handle.."

"Your parents?" Emma nodded. "Ah well, Snow is my best friend but I am your friend too so if you want to talk about it..."

"Thanks" The blonde took a sip of her drink. "They are just... not even pushing, they are actually letting me be, which I did not expect. Henry is been a bit insisting though"

"Well" Red left the counter and took a seat next to her. "Henry is just excited and your parents. They are just as nervous as you are I guess, specially David"

"He's nervous " Red nodded. "He seemed okay this morning when he gave me my job back. Maybe he is too tired to even try to smother me" Red gave her a confused glance. "Isn't that what he is supposed to do? He hasn't been sleeping well"

"The Red Room" Red countered. "They pass. Those nightmares"

"That's what he says but Snow... she is... worried about him and I..."

"It's okay to be worried about him" Red said sweetly. Emma tensed. "He is your father Emma"

"I bet he is younger than me" Emma muttered. Red smiled.

"A little actually" Emma was actually amused by this. "His birthday is coming up"

"You are joking" Emma said. Red waved her head.

"Don't tell him I told you. He'll kill me" Emma nodded. "Well. Granny might know what to do to help him sleep. She was some sort of magic potion, which actually does not require magic" Please not again with the magic. "Just a bit of it and he might just be knocked out for the night"

"You want me to drug him?" Emma whispered. Red nodded. Silence. "He is not... Have I said he gave me my job back?"

"Yes you have" The younger woman said. "He did say he would take the job until you came back and well.. here you are"

"Here I am" Emma responded automatically.

"Listen Emma" Red said seriously. Almost like Snow would have. "David is not the David you knew. He is not the man who hurt your best friend. He is a good man and he would do anything for you and Snow and Henry"

* * *

Emma walked back to the apartment after having stopped by the station. She had a lot on her mind and she did not think that the town needed her as sheriff right now. She would go back later in the day. She had the small bag of herbs that Red had given her to help David sleep. She found Henry with the boys still and the boy had told her she would be home soon.

Maybe not to soon.

When she arrived home her parents were nowhere in sight. She didn't hear anything. "I'm home!" Pathetic.

"Emma" She heard her mother say. "I'll be right down" And she was. "What's wrong? What aren't you at the station?"

"I kind of went to Granny's" Emma felt like a teen about to confess breaking something. "I might have something to help us with..."

"Hey" David said as he came down . Well this was awkward. "I hope the station wasn't too bad"

"It was fine" Emma said hiding the herbs into her jacket. "Actually I was thinking.." David watched her as she battled to speak her mind. She had thought strongly about this. She had asked Red about it. She had even mentioned to Snow who assured her the town was safe with David'd lead. "What do you think about becoming deputy?" Silence. "The town is still here and it's within the budget..." Snow was almost in tears. She turned to look at David whose blue eyes sparkled but he stayed as Charming as always.

"Are you sure?" David asked. He wanted to be sure he had heard right. He wanted her to make the choice and never expected she would actually ask him.

"I guess if you want to" Emma did not want to push but she wanted him to say yes. The inner little girl in her wanted him to say yes.

"I'd be honored" David walked a bit closer to Emma and eyed Snow for a moment. She nodded in reassurance. "Thank you"

* * *

That night when Emma found herself alone with her mother because Henry and Charming were at the stables. Emma had to have a serious talk with David about getting Henry a horse but she guessed that could wait.

"You... Red gave you these?" Snow asked when Emma told her what Red had said could help Charming.

"Yeah" Emma said biting her lip. "She said they could help him"

"Well" Snow said moved "This was very sweet of you Emma. Thank you."

"Hey" She said slowly. "I said I would try."

* * *

He woke up again. But this time it was morning. He felt rested. To his side his wife rested next to him. She looked so beautiful when she slept. And well if he was honest she looked even better when she was smiling. "Morning" She said softly.

"Hello" He said caressing her ear tenderly. She gigged at his touch.

"How did you sleep?" Snow asked.

"Better than most nights, maybe we should do what we did last night more often" He whispered against her lips. Snow blushed. She was not going to tell him that it had been Red's remedies that had helped him. She was willing to let him believe the fact that they had made love the night before what helped him battle the nightmares.

"Maybe so" She said lazily as he continued to kiss her. "We need to get up"

"Do we?" He was now going to her neck. She closed her eyes fighting him back. "I think not"

"Yes we do!" She giggled. "You and Emma have work to do and I have to make sure Henry gets to school"

"5 more minutes?" David pleaded. "It will make me feel better?" Oh that was low.

"Let's see what you can do in 5 minutes then"

* * *

**Done! Once I started writing this chapter I could not stop! Some Red and Emma fluff and Emma and David of course and well I am so weak for Snowing so there you have it! Thanks for reading!**

**Up next: Emma and David begin to work together and Emma finds herself questioning her position in town. Snow and Charming talk about the future**


	5. Chapter 5

**IF ONLY I WERE ABLE**

**Spoilers up to 2x09. Emma is afraid of failing. As a mother. As the savior. As a daughter. Only now she wont have to learn to do it all on her own. ****She has her family for that.**

**I don't own ONCE UPON A TIME. JUST MY IMAGINATION**

**A/N: I did establish that Charming's B Day is coming up and I have no idea what his age really is so he'll be turning 29... yes bear with me please I was just playing with Red a bit. Snow is the same age as Emma**

**Enjoy and thanks to all for the support! Only One More Week. One. **

**Chapter 5:**

He had allowed her to drive. He knew better than to oppose either Emma or Snow. The sheriff's car was quiet. He could see her watching him and he glanced towards her as well.

"So..." David began "I guess we could go to the station and get on the paperwork..."

"Do you like paperwork?" Emma said. Shut up! No one does!

"No." David leaned back "You?" Emma waved her head.

The end.

* * *

"Grandma?" Henry asked as he and Snow walked to school. "Are you going to back to work?" Snow thought about it for a moment.

"You mean teaching?" Snow asked. Well if Charming had gone back to work... kicking butts and all she wanted some of that but, she wasn't sure she wanted that action anymore, maybe someone else in town needed her. And then again Henry needed her, what way to keep an eye on the boy that getting her job back? Maybe she'd get to keep an eye on Regina too. The Queen had been keeping a low profile these days since her return but Snow knew better than anyone that, that should not be for long. "I don't know... what do you think?"

"Well" Henry smiled "You are the Queen and all but I'd miss you if you were gone from teaching. And Gramps and Emma get to hang out together so maybe we could too. Or not"

"I suppose I could try and see how that works and... well going back to teaching and all" Snow said.

"I guess but you better find a replacement soon because I know you can't stay away from trouble" Snow bit her lip. Her grandson's boldness was nothing but true.

"I who do you think you got that from?" Snow beamed at him. Henry blushed. "Exactly"

* * *

When Emma and Charming returned from the station that night, Emma's soul rested. It was too much pressure having to work with her father the Prince... or king or whatever. People called for him to resolve issues and they of course counted and respected Emma too but she had a feeling in town preferred her father, talk about superiority issues.

"Hello you two!" Snow welcomed father and daughter "How was work?" Emma and David shared a look. Snow sensed the tension between the two and dropped the subject.

They sat at the table. Had dinner in silence, except for Henry arguing with Charming about going to the stables. His grandfather had said that maybe if they finished doing housework early. Yeah, they wished. Emma and Snow cleaned the table while Charming washed and Henry dried. "Now you wish you had people who did things for you like before?" Charming chuckled.

"I guess sometimes I do... but I did not always had people do things for me so, I guess this is okay too" Henry glanced back at the girls and whispered.

"I don't like it, maybe when we go back to the Enchanted Forest I wont have to" David sighed. He missed home. He had been so busy with the curse been broken and getting the girls back that he hadn't thought of the castle or anything else since. "Gramps? Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm just.. thinking" David admitted as he finished with the dishes, Henry had that dreamy expression in his eyes. "About home"

"Do you miss it?" Henry asked. David nodded slowly. "Then why don't we go back?"

"Go back where?" Snow had sneaked out behind them "I hope you are not planning something crazy Charming"

"Well dear now I am hurt!" David winked at Henry and leaned to place a kiss on her cheek. "I would never do such thing, At least not without you"

* * *

The next few days passed without much disturbance, In fact they were so normal that it made Emma uneasy. Trouble was forgotten for a while but Snow had not forgotten about Charming's birthday.

"I do not want you to do a big fuss about it!" Charming insisted one night as he and Snow were getting ready for bed. "Really"

"Well" Snow said. "I will do as you say... hardly! Oh come on don't be such a big baby, this is nice, we are finally in peace and home and..."

"Are we really?" Charming said. Snow was taken aback. "Home I mean?"

"Yes..." His wife said firmly. Emma knocked on the door in that moment. "Come in" She glanced to David that they would resume their conversation later.

"Hey" She said quietly. "I know this... you know forget it..."

"What is it Emma?" Snow insisted. Emma eyed both of them "You can tell us anything..."

"What about a party?" Yes she had changed the subject.

"How did you know?" Charming asked surprised. Emma shrugged awkwardly. "I've already said I don't want anything"

"Well now Emma who does he sound like?" Snow smiled at them "We are having a party just so you can hate me for it"

"She is going to enjoy it too much isn't she?" Emma asked David.

"You have no idea" Her father said defeated. Emma offered him a smile and he returned it. David made a mental note to ask his daughter what was wrong later but for now he would enjoy the fact that he had gotten her to smile.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope they didn't seem too much out of character. What do you think Emma was going to ask David? **

**Up next: Charming's birthday and... well Emma gets a big surprise of her own. Maybe she should not be living with her parents anymore. **


	6. Chapter 6

**IF ONLY I WERE ABLE**

**Spoilers up to 2x09. Emma is afraid of failing. As a mother. As the savior. As a daughter. Only now she wont have to learn to do it all on her own. ****She has her family for that.**

**I don't own ONCE UPON A TIME. JUST MY IMAGINATION**

**A/N: I did establish that Charming's B Day is coming up and I have no idea what his age really is so he'll be turning 29... yes bear with me please I was just playing with Red a bit. Snow is the same age as Emma**

**Enjoy and thanks to all for the support! Only Four more days!**

**Chapter 6:**

He had meant it when he said he didn't want to make a big deal because of his birthday. Truth be told, he was worried about Emma the most. How was she going to deal with the prospect of all of this. But Snow on the other hand just thought that he was being as reluctant as Emma to any kind of celebration and she made it clear to both of them.

"Happy Birthday" He felt Grumpy shake his hand and the rest of his brothers pat him softly from behind. Everyone he cared about was gathered at Granny's. He spotted a familiar and special face, someone he hadn't seen since the curse had been broken. Thomas. He and Ella smiled and toasted eagerly with the rest of the guests. Ella held little Alexandra in her arms as they approached him.

"Well look at that old man!" Thomas gave him a big hug. "Happy Birthday"

"Missed you enough, where have you been?" the eldest prince asked. Ella smiled ashamed at him.

"It might have something to do with trying to get our lives together back for Alex's sake. I do apologize David smiled as he offered her a kiss on the cheek. "I am so glad Emma and Snow are back safe and sound"

"Yes but not thanks to us" Thomas muttered. David smiled at his old friend.

"Don't worry about it Thomas, family comes first" Charming then glanced back where Emma and Henry were sitting. He caught up Emma staring at him and then turned away quickly. Just then Alex began to fuss. Ella turned to Thomas.

"Here" David said. "I'll hold her while you guys get some drinks" Ella blushed.

"We couldn't possibly do that on your birthday" David insisted and Ella placed the baby in his arms. Thomas whispered something in his ear and David chuckled.

"We'll be alright... won't we little princess?" David totted the baby sweetly making her giggle. "See?"

* * *

Emma had turned his attention to Henry for a moment. She was staring again . she didn't mean to. . "Emma?"

"Yeah kid?" His mother asked taking a sip of her beer. Henry smiled widely at her.

"He looks happy" Henry said "He had been so sad for a long time thinking you and Snow wouldn't be back"

"And we did because I couldn't possibly be away from you" Emma said kissing his forehead.

"You should talk to him" Henry said jumping off the stool. "He just wants to be close to you" And with that Henry went on to join Hansel and Gretel.

She should talk. But what about? She had been friends with her mom before the curse broke but... David had been another thing. Her father. A man that seemed unreachable to her. She had thought she had made progress in opening up to him. Now she wasn't so sure.

"What's on your mind?" She heard someone ask. Red. "Want to talk?"

"No" Emma turned around to face her. "I'm good"

"You keep staring... you know, he isn't going away if you do" Red told her.

"I am just..." Emma began. She wanted to say she was waiting for the right moment to reach out. When she had tried to talk to him the other night she had chickened out. "I don't even know where to start... I don't know him as well as I do her" Emma and Red glanced in Snow's direction. She had joined her husband and they were both standing with Thomas and Ella. Alex still rested in David's arms.

"Well. When you get the chance to be with him on your own, he is good at talking. I do think that when Snow and Henry are around he wants them to be happy. "

"He never wants to be the center of attention?" Emma asked in disbelief. "But he is a prince"

"Yes but he knows a thing or two about being someone else" Red said. Emma ceased an eyebrow at her. "Ask him"

* * *

"Oh well look at that. A hands on dad alright" Snow laughed as she watched Charming being with Alex. She was fighting the urge to cry as she thought of Emma and the fact that the only time she had seen him hold his daughter was to take her away.

"What do you think?" Charming asked as he leaned to kiss her cheek.

"I think you look pretty sexy holding a baby like that" She whispered.

"Wonderful party you two" Ella said as she wrapped her arm on Snow's back. "How old are you again?"

"Guess" Charming joked. Alex started squirming as she heard her mother's voice. "Here, time to go back to your mom"

"I want to guess" Emma said from behind them. Ella offered the princess a smile and a thank you and then left looking for Emma.

"Where is Henry?" Snow asked. Charming glanced at her, his eyes sparkled. "I should go look for him and see what happened to the cake"

"I..." Emma had seen that she intended to do. "So?"

"So..." Her father smiled. "You wanted to ask me something?" Emma bit her lip.

"How old are you... you know, speaking cursed time and all that?" Charming battled a moment in whether not to tell her.

"29" Emma was speechless "Kind of old to have a baby at my age if you should know..."

"Why?" Emma did not know why she had asked.

"Your mother and I waited a while to have a baby, we were kind of preoccupied with other things" Emma smiled at his response. "Listen the other night when Snow began talking about the party... we... well I did feel like you wanted to ask me something" Emma froze. How was she going to make this childish request."Is it about work? "

"No" Emma said quickly. "It is something really stupid. Not even worth mentioning" But then she stared into those deep blue eyes and she was doomed. "It's stupid and childish and..."

"You can tell me anything Emma" Her father smiled. He reached out to touch her chin and she did not pull back "I might not be as close to you as you are with Snow but... I want to maybe figure out if we can be friends..."

"I was going to ask you to teach me how to swordfight" There she said it. "Since you are Prince Charming and all... Henry told me you were teaching him but I totally understand if..."

"I would love to" Emma smiled. He smiled back. A charming smile on his face.

"Okay, thanks" His daughter said. What happened next neither of them expected. Emma stepped forward and hugged her father. David wrapped his arms around Emma carefully.

"Cake time everyone!" Granny called. Snow, Red and Henry stared at father and daughter "Did you take a picture?"Granny asked Henry a moment later. Henry winked at her.

"Oh now blow the candles!" Snow encouraged David. He did and then both her and Emma pushed David into one side of the cake.

"Hey!" He then turned to Henry who shrugged, "Now you are going to tell me it was their idea?" The room broke into laughter.

* * *

**Okay so I know I said that something was going to happen to make Emma reconsider moving out but I thought that could wait. Thanks for reading!**

**Up next: David and Snow go in search for a bigger place and the family prepare to consider their options of whether they should start looking for a way back to the Enchanted Forest, opinions clash and Emma and Charming work together and Emma gets to know the real David.**


	7. Chapter 7

**IF ONLY I WERE ABLE**

**Spoilers up to 2x09. Emma is afraid of failing. As a mother. As the savior. As a daughter. Only now she wont have to learn to do it all on her own. ****She has her family for that.**

**I don't own ONCE UPON A TIME. JUST MY IMAGINATION**

**Enjoy and thanks to all for the support! A LOT OF EMMA AND DADDY FEELS AHEAD!**

**Chapter 7:**

"Are you sure about this?" Henry asked his mother as he followed her to the back of Granny's B&B where they had enough space to practice. Emma was sure. She had fought against Hook and came out okay and she had never shielded a sword. The inner child in her was excited and terrified.

"Positive" Emma offered him a smile. Her parents were already there. There was actually more people there than Emma had expected. Red came running towards her.

"Ready?" She whispered to Emma. She nodded and then turned to see her father. He had a very goofy grin on his face. Emma smiled and then walked up to start her training.

"You are going to take easy on her, aren't you?" Snow whispered. Charming nodded. "Good"

Emma gave her mother a suspicious glance. "She told me to go easy on you" David told Emma as they walked face to face to each other. Emma rolled her eyes.

"Are you?" She inquired.

"Do you want me to?" Was his response. Emma waved her head. "I would not expect less of you"

"Here Gramps!" Henry came into view carrying two wooden swords. Emma rolled her eyes once more. "Don't look at me, it was his idea"

"Wooden swords?" Emma said frustrated. "Seriously? I defeated a dragon you know?" The look on Charming's face was priceless. He glanced at Snow and she winked at him.

"You have to start somewhere" Her father insisted handing her the sword. "Here"

"If I take you down, then can I get a real one?" She had noticed how childish that sounded and she did not care.

"We'll work our way up to it" Charming said with a dashing smile. And so it began. Emma fell more times than she could count and Charming enjoyed hearing her laugh and roll his eyes at him.

* * *

"Can we get some ice cream Gramps?" David chuckled at Henry's request after training. The prince was beat. He had forgotten how exhausting it was to practice sword fight and as he glanced at Emma she seemed to be the same way she was.

"Sure, why don't you ahead with your mom... I think I will call it a night" Charming winked at Snow.

"Okay" Henry said looking from Emma to Snow. "But just so you know... You are not that old Gramps"

"I'm not" David said quickly. Emma rolled her eyes. She knew how to take a hint. The grownups needed some alone time. She shivered at the thought of it...

"You better tell him you want to get rid of us!" Emma called after Henry as he began to drag her towards the dinner. David winked at Henry, who shot him an inquiring glance.

"Charming!" Snow scolded him "I cannot believe you would do such a thing! Get rid of them just because you want to have your way with me!"

"Right, because you are a saint" He mocked her as they walked back to the apartment hand in hand. "I saw you checking me out back there!"

"I was not!" Snow blushed hitting his arm. "Has it occurred to you that maybe I was watching how our daughter was doing?"

"Maybe so..." David leaned closer to her ear. "But you were also thinking how sexy I looked..."

"You are way over your head" She hissed as he captured her lips in his.

* * *

As the sun came trough the window Charming rolled to his side to find Snow still sleeping. He took a moment to take in his wife's beauty and slowly examined her face. Both Emma and Henry looked like Snow. Henry sometimes even more so. "Good morning" He whispered kissing her lips softly.

"Good morning" She giggled as he began to kiss the side of her neck. "We need to get up..."

"Not so sure I can" David said huskily against her skin "I don't think I can move a muscle..."

"That rusty you are from sword fighting dear" Snow mocked him "Age seems to.."

"It was not only that" Charming told her "I cannot believe what we did... it had been ages since"

"Before Emma was born" Snow said. "That was the last time..."

Without them even knowing the door flew had first thought her parents to be sound asleep. After all they werent even loud. How wrong she was. Emma covered her eyes quickly. "Ew.. right I forgot this... Can you cover up please?"

"Emma what happened?" Henry asked worriedly from downstairs.

"Nothing kid! Don't come up here!" Henry stopped on his tracks "Be right back down... I just came looking for Henry's book"

"It isn't here. Have you checked the kitchen?" Snow said blushing.

"Kitchen... got it" Emma slammed the door behind her.

"Oh, that was close" David breathed rolling up to the side.

"Close?!" Snow laughed "That was more than close. I think we scarred her for life" They both blushed with embarrassment as they got dressed. "Charming..."

"We need to get a bigger place" He said as if he was reading her mind "For our sake and theirs"

When they came down Emma avoided looking at them "Mind if you catch me up later at the station?" She could not bear to be alone with her father in the car. Charming nodded.

* * *

After he had dropped Henry off. He headed straight to the station. Emma was sitting in her desk. He avoided looking at her. "So..."

"I don't want to talk about it.. .ever okay?" Emma said awkwardly. David nodded.

"Your mother and I were thinking, maybe we should get a bigger place, so we avoid..." David trailed off. "Or you and Henry can keep the apartment and Snow and I can look for some other place to live" Emma's eyes snapped up. "It's up you"

"You want me to move out?" Emma said harshly. Maybe more than she had intended. "Whoa that was fast"

"I don't mean it that way" Charming said "I just want you to be more comfortable Emma"

"What I don't need is to walk on my parents okay...No matter how old I am. Being eyed raped is not nice!" She said and then offered him a smile as she saw the pain in his eyes. "I don't want to move out and I don't want Henry to be sad if we split up" _ I don't want to split up. I just got you back. _

"Understood" David said sitting on his desk and taking the tried to hide the satisfaction over his daughter's response. "Maybe you can help me look" Emma smiled.

* * *

**I had to split this chapter into two because I thought the ending would be better if I just left it this way. Hope you guys enjoyed it! This chapter is dedicated to SnowandJames4eva and our little joke**

**Happy OnceDay everyone! Next chapter has more Charming family bonding, Emma gets to hear the story of a certain pauper turned prince and she has mixed feelings regarding the house her parents chose. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**IF ONLY I WERE ABLE**

**Spoilers up to 2x09. Emma is afraid of failing. As a mother. As the savior. As a daughter. Only now she wont have to learn to do it all on her own. ****She has her family for that.**

**I don't own ONCE UPON A TIME. JUST MY IMAGINATION**

**Enjoy and thanks to all for the support! A LOT OF EMMA AND DADDY FEELS AHEAD!**

**Chapter 8:**

Emma entered Granny's with Henry close behind. Her parents sat on stools at the counter. "Here, I thought you'd like it" she placed a piece of paper in front of them.

"I don't know Emma" Her father said after a minute "The yard is kinda small" Snow shared a glance with her daugther begging her to drop the subjec. Her father had been a little sensitive about moving, it was one thing to say it and then do it, Snow realized was another.

"Don't mind him" Snow said "He is been cranky all day"

"I've been..." David paused for a moment. "I grew up on a farm" Emma examined her dad closely. She did not know that.

"Wait, what?" Emma shared a glance with Henry and he rolled his eyes. He had given her the book to read and she had ignored him. "You weren't born on a crib made of gold?"

"No" David said calmly "I used to tend sheep" Emma and Henry sat next to them and after Red gave them their regular drinks she leaned closer to listen to David tell the story. Emma would often share glances of wonder with Henry, who seemed to like this story a bit more than the one he had read.

"David...Now I get it" Emma said. "Wait so you were a pauper that discovered he was a prince?"

"Not exactly no..." David told Emma the story of Rumple and of his brother and King George. "And that led me to your mother"

"Who apparently can't never please you Charming" David rolled his eyes. "Oh now who is acting...child like?"

"Hey Henry, let's go check on the horses" David ignored his wife and shot Emma pleading look.

"I swear!" Snow bit her lip "He can be so.."

"Charming?" Emma teased. Her mother wasn't amused. "What? He's having a bad day"

"He wants to go back home" Snow admitted. "I know him, He is been like this ever since the darves said they were homesick"

"Can you blame him?" Emma asked. "The guy was in a coma for most of the time, he doesn't know anywhere else"

"But we are here together, finally. He gets to be with you every morning and we have Henry..."

"Maybe you should talk to him" Emma said "Set the cards straight"

* * *

Emma had never heard David or Mary Margaret scream. But they thought they were alone. Henry and Emma remained silent by the door listening to them argue. Once it was quiet and her parents emerged from the room. Emma could see they had been crying. David bowed his head at Emma and Henry and closed the door behind him.

"Where is Gramps going?" Henry asked a distraught Snow.

"He needs to be alone for a moment" Snow said with a smile.

"Are you guys going to break up?" Emma heard Henry whisper. "You are finally together!"

"Grownups need down time too Henry" Emma said kneeling to his level "Why don't you get ready for bed before we have dinner okay?"

"Fine!" The boy said as he dragged his feet upstairs. Emma and Snow watched him disappear trough closed doors.

"Okay this is weird but. Where did David go?"

"Home for all I know and care" Snow sniffed. "He can do as he pleases" Snow left the kitchen and a very confused Emma behind.

* * *

David found himself sitting alone at Granny's. Scocht in one hand but he had not touched it. "What did you?" He looked up to see Red leaning on the counter. He sighed.

"She called you" Red nodded. "I don't know what do Red, After all that has happened, I cannot let her slip away from me"

"Then don't be stupid" Red said sternly. "She is your wife, you vowed to make her happy and right now her happiness is here, with Emma and with you and little Henry" Red remained silent. "Just answer me this...why does a shepherd care so much about a castle?"

"I don't..." She was right. "I just want to stand for what we once believed in"

"Maybe your beliefs are closer to your heart. You and Snow have a second chance with your daughter, with Henry."

* * *

Emma had been waiting for the right moment to go to her mother. She knew she was very sensitive but she could not watch her parents fight like this, it was not something she handled well as a child.

"Snow?" Emma opened the curtain and saw her curled up clutching one of David's shirts close. Emma hated to see her like that. She had seen her suffer like this as Mary Margaret. "You want to talk about it?"

"I don't know..." Emma sat on the bed facing her mother. "I just feel so helpless"

"Talking might do some good" Emma offered her a smile. Snow sat up. "It's not like you guys can't figure things out, I mean you are meant to be"

"Listen to you" Snow said "Talking about love like that"

"Well. You guys are chessy as hell but if there is something I've learned from all of that has happened is that your love is stronger than any other I know"

"Maybe It cannot survive this world" Snow said sniffing "There are too many things..."

"I grew up in this world and believe me when I tell you there are pretty messed up people and they have not lived what you've been trough"

"I am scared" Snow said with a shaky voice. "I am scared about loosing him to something greater than himself" Emma ceased an eyebrow. "His need to prove himself"

"And his pride, which I am pretty sure I got it from him" Emma sighed. "But maybe it's because you of that that he wants to go back there, he has to prove his worthy of you after all he did as David"

"I don't need that" Snow concerted. "I just need him"

"Tell him then, don't tell me" Emma took her hand "I couldn't stand having to split time between you too, I don't think I could handle that, all my life I saw fragile people break into a million pieces"

"Mary Margaret once like that too" Snow bit her lip "Wasn't she?"

* * *

When David returned home later he had thought about what Red had said. He could finally start fresh with Snow. They could even consider the prospect of having another child if they moved into a bigger place.

"Snow?" She was gone but he found a note from his wife. MEET ME AT OUR PLACE. XXSNOWXX.

* * *

**OK so in the end I decided to have this chapter as an omen of some sort to last weeks ep. If my babies break up I will die!**

**There were hints of Emma trusting her dad a bit more but there will be a lot of daddy and Emma moments coming up! I hope this didn't suck! Not my best but I needed to make peace with the situation **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Next up; Emma finds the perfect house for her parents and makes a big decision. Snowing has a big fight and talks babies!**


	9. Chapter 9

**IF ONLY I WERE ABLE**

**Spoilers up to 2x09. Emma is afraid of failing. As a mother. As the savior. As a daughter. Only now she won't have to learn to do it all on her own. She has her family for that.**

**I don't own ONCE UPON A TIME.**

**Chapter 9:**

Their place. Was it really? It was just where Mary and David used to meet. Charming shivered the thoughts of how he had not only hurt the woman he loved but also Abigail who hadn't been less of a victim. "Snow?"

"I was starting to believe you wouldn't come" Snow told him as she meet him half way in the bridge. He ran his hand trough his finger.

"I was too" He admitted. "I just don't know how to process all that is happening." Snow took his hand and entingled her fingers with his. "It's a lot to.."

"Yes" Snow said. "But we've done it before. We've face problems before." She was right but she had never asked him if they didn't want the same thing. They both had wanted to be happy. Take back the kingdom. Have a baby.

"Yeah but we are not those people anymore" He told her letting go of her hand. "I have parts of David Nolan inside of me and... well they have made me re think a lot of... things."

"Like us?" That questioned stung. "Like our goals have changed."

"Exactly." He told her. "I love you with all my heart, I do but... I feel like we are stuck. I feel like I am in a coma again."

"But you have your family" Snow sighed "Isn't that enough?"

"Maybe not" He said it without thinking and the sight of her face broke his heart.

"What are you saying Charming?" She asked. Her voice broken.

"I don't know" He had never been unsure of his feelings for Snow before. He had never felt so lost. It was as if he was reverting. "I just feel like... we don't move forward"

"That's exactly why I wanted us to move out" Snow had tears in her eyes. "So we can start over."

"We will never be able to start over" Darn it. He had done it again. "Not as long as Cora and Regina are threatening all we love."

"And how is that going to be different back home?" She shot. "Because of magic? Because of where we stood with people in the kingdom?"

"Maybe" He said. "I just..."

"You just what?" She took a step closer to him. She cupped his face in her hands. His eyes were teary. "Talk to me, please" She kissed him. The taste of her own tears in his mouth.a

"I'm scared" He admitted. "I am scared about what will happen" Snow broke away.

"I am too" Snow told him sweetly tracing her fingers over his cheek. "About Emma and Henry and us"

"I am scared of losing you" He told her. His tears flowing from his eyes. "I am scared about me not being able to make you happy anymore"

"Why wouldn't you?" Snow inquired. "I am only happy when you are with me. That is all I need"

"No" He sighed. "You need a house and you need time back. With Emma and I can't give it to you"

* * *

"So what do you think princess?" The short man asked as Emma entered the house. It was beautiful and had a big yard. Emma knew that wasn't what her dad was really referring to but she still would try to help her parents make up. She had wanted to move in with her parents. So all of them could be under the same roof but the thing was. Maybe her mother was right. She had to get her own privacy, she never wanted to walk on her parents again, doing whatever the hell they were doing. She wanted to start over with them but she had to be realistic. She had Henry and he needed her space too.

They would still be in the same town, practically neighbors. "Please call me Emma"

"I am sorry" The man smiled. "What do you think, Emma?"

"It's... pretty great" Emma entered the kitchen and smiled to herself. The kitchen was huge and her mother would be happy cooking in there, she'd better be cooking because she was the best.

"Have you seen the bedrooms?" Henry asked from upstairs. "They are huge!"

"We are not moving in here kid" Emma called softly.

"Maybe we should" Henry said coming down the stairs. The attic could be the armory!" Emma grinned at her son.

"I think we'll take it" She said moments later as she entered the last room. She closed her eyes. She could see a crib fit in there one day. She knew she didn't want to think about it just yet but she wanted her mom and dad to be happy. But just for now he decided to keep the weird hope of having a sibling to herself.

* * *

"Trust me okay?" Emma said as she drove her parents and Henry to their new home. Snow and David were still a bit fresh from their conversation earlier that day. Emma decided that since they were acting like kids she would treat them like one. David gave his daugther a frustrated sigh as she instructed him to sit next to her. Henry and Snow were in the back.

Truth be told she had seen what they had done for her in the Enchanted Forest. Her nursery was beautiful. She had been expected and wanted and she figured she would try and repay them for that in someway. Once they got closer to their destination it was time to cover their eyes. Henry shared an excited look with his mother.

"Is this really necessary?" David asked as Emma blindfolded him.

"Your father doesn't like surprises" Snow pointed out smiling.

"Come on Gramps! It'd be really cool I promise!" His grandson chipped excitedly "Remember like the time you gave me my horse?" David nodded but Snow could picture him rolling her eyes. He and Emma were so alike sometimes.

"I don't like surprises either" Emma smiled as she took David's hand. "But you just got to trust me okay?" David smiled a bit and he figured she had returned the smile. She guided her dad trough a path while Henry did the same with Snow.

"Are you sure they can't see?" Henry whispered to Emma as they both took extra care to watch where they were going. It was then when David almost tripped over and Emma caught him just in time. Emma saw Snow lean a bit forward too but it was because she was giggling.

"I'm sure kid" She said with a smile.

* * *

"Okay" Henry said as he waited for Emma to untie the blindfolds. "You can open your eyes now!"

And they did.

"What...?" Snow was speechless. The house was beautiful. It was almost like the one Snow had picked out but it had a really big yard. It was almost like it had been made for them by magic.

"Emma you... bought us a house?" David turned to see her blush a bit.

"Well technically I didn't really buy it" Emma sounded a bit annoyed. "Apparently the guy who was selling it knew you and he said it would be a great honor to have you buying the house... He just gave it to me. I guess being your long lost daughter isn't that bad after all" Snow glanced at her daugther as well.

"Oh, we must repay that man in someway" Snow said diplomatically. "But sweetheart... you found us a house?"

"Well yeah" Emma smirked. "Isn't that what we do? Find things?"

"I guess you are right" Her father said nervously, he could see Snow glancing at him.

"So?" Henry asked. "Come on, let's see it!" Henry took Snow's hand and hurried inside. Emma and David stayed put.

"You... you didn't have to..." David said awkwardly. Emma knew he would get all mushy on her. "This is pretty big kid"

Emma smiled at the word. "Well you know... I had a whole castle I was meant to live in. A nursery all built up." She felt a lump in her throat. "This is nothing"

"No" Her father placed a hand on her shoulder. "It is something."

"I thought you weren't so good at talking" Emma joked. "Come on, let's go check it out."

* * *

**So what did you think guys? Was it a nice surprise? **

**Next up: Snowing talks babies and the future and a new threat appears in Storybrooke. **


	10. Chapter 10

**IF ONLY I WERE ABLE**

**Spoilers up to 2x09. Emma is afraid of failing. As a mother. As the savior. As a daughter. Only now she won't have to learn to do it all on her own. She has her family for that.**

**A/N: I APOLOGYZE FOR BEING SUCH A CRAPPY UPDATER LATELY! A LOT OF CRAP HAS BEEN GOING ON AND WELL... I GUESS THAT'S LIFE RIGHT?**

**I don't own ONCE UPON A TIME.**

**Chapter 10:**

Granny's was packed when Snow and David arrived. They had told Emma and Henry that they'd be returning later that night.

"Hey" Red smiled as they sat on booths at the counter. "Soo.. did you like the surprise?" Snow seemed utterly surprised.

"You knew?" David inquired. Red smacked him on the arm.

"Apparently everyone did" Snow said as she glanced back at the dinner.

"And it so sweet" Ella who held Alex close joined them. "Emma is a really great person" Charming smiled at her friend. The emotions of how it would have been like to hold Emma for more than 5 minutes always spiked up when Alex was present. Snow nugde on his shoulder.

"David?" Ella placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, of course.. I'm fine" He shrugged. He seemed utterly ashamed and yet he jumped off the boot.

"Charming..." Snow could only watch him walk away as he mouthed 'Emma'

"What's with him?" Red asked. The three women shrugged.

"Was it something I said?" Ella said distressed.

"No, he's been... a bit touchy ever since Emma and I got back from our land" Red sighed.

"He just missed so much with Emma I guess" Ella said. "And it doesn't make it easier that Thomas and I have Alexandra"

* * *

"Hey" Emma said as she walked into the station only to find her father going trough some papers.. "Earth to David?" She tried when he ignored her.

"Oh" He looked up and offered her a smile."Hey"

"I thought it was your day off" Emma ceased an eyebrow.

"Well I didn't have days off when I was Prince, so I don't really know what to do with myself"

"Are you and Snow fighting again?" Emma said truly worried. She hoped the house trick had worked.

"No, it's nothing like that" David rolled the chair so he was facing Emma. "We've been better than it most times, so I have you to thank for that"

Emma smiled. "Well you two have this epic love thing and I Couldn't just let this world, as messed up as it ruin that"

"It isn't the world exactly" David ran his fingers trough his hair. "Can confide you in something?" Emma seemed taken aback but nodded. "I want to go back home. To our land because of all that we represent"

"You mean you want to keep being a Prince?" Emma scuffed.

"Not well, not really I never did want that" David sighed. "It has never been who I truly am just as if wasn't your destiny to be a bailbonds person, you were meant to do great things Em, you are meant to" Emma glanced at her father, his deep blue eyes seemed watery. "I want to go back home because of what we left behind"

"I am not really sentimental so..." Emma trailed off. "But I guess I get it, the nursery.. I saw it and everything you guys had built for us. For me"

"Your mother insists. She is not sentimental as I am. I feel like I have a duty to myself" He told her awkwardly "So she insists there is nothing to go back to and yet. There is" He remained silent for a moment. "I've seen the extra room in the house and yet you listened to your mother." He bit his lip. "As much as I want you and Henry to stay as close as possible. I understand where she is coming from and yet. You picked up a pretty big house for two people so I have to ask..."

Oh crap. There it was.

"David I..." Emma better got it out to the air now. "I always wondered." David opened his mouth and then closed it. "I've always wondered what it would have been, to have not only a mom and a dad but... siblings and now... well you and Snow..." She shakes her head. "I want you to be happy"

"We want you to be happy Emma" David cut her off. "And your mother and I would never do anything to hurt you."

"I know" Emma reached out for his hand. "And I am not saying I will like it but...If you guys are going there then I want to be here with you" David knew that Emma had struggled to come with the decision.

"Thank you Emma" He said as he stood up and offered him a hug, He waited. To his surprise she didn't pull away of flinched.

* * *

"We need to talk" Charming's voice was deep and yet sweet. This was their first night at the new house. They would be throwing a party for the people of Storybrooke that had made for them to have a home in a matter of days. But tonight it was just about them.

"Okay" Snow sat on the bed, She usually did the talking and when he did she did not think it was a good thing, mostly because he seemed upset.

"I talked to Emma today" He told her pacing in front of her. "I talked about what will happen next"

"You told her we are planning on staying here?" Snow inquired worriedly. "We've already talked about David and I don't really want..."

"I want to have a baby" He said quickly. "I do, I want us to have another child. You said Storybrooke was for us to begin again to find our happy endings, and I know that it is something we want."

Snow stared at him. She was the one usually putting it all down for them and their relationship and yet David had played a card she hadn't been sure she should.

"Say something" He pleaded. Snow stood up and held his hand. She pulled him to the bed. "It this a yes?"

And then she kissed him and he could taste her tears on his mouth.

* * *

**Okay so yes I am horrible! Lol hope you liked it! **

**Thanks for reading :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**IF ONLY I WERE ABLE**

**Spoilers up to 2x09. Emma is afraid of failing. As a mother. As the savior. As a daughter. Only now she won't have to learn to do it all on her own. She has her family for that.**

**A/N: Again with the crappy updates to which I have no excuse, sorry.. I do hope you like all the Emma and David bonding in this chapter as I still see such a crappy relationship between them on the show.. Sorry but give me a hug or something I will stop complaining... **

**on with the show lovely ones**

**I don't own ONCE UPON A TIME.**

**Chapter 11:**

Moving day was coming along nice with everyone helping out. Emma had stayed behind with Henry and Snow while David was at the house. Emma had noticed though that her parents seemed to be on their mushy- lovey dovey attitude since they had gotten the house. And for once she was happy to get to see them have some normalcy back in their lives. If they could be called that.

"So, Henry" The boy's head lifted a bit to look at his mother. "I think the upstairs room is ready for you" He slammed his book shot and bolted upstairs. Well not quite ready yet. It was empty but they still had to bring the new furniture they had gathered from all the people in town to get Henry a new room.

"He seems happy" Her mother said calmly as they smirked on his excitment. "So does your father by the way.."

"You don't sound too happy" Emma bit her lip.

"Oh no, I am but.. well we've been talking and he finally accepted that if we are meant to stay here in Storybrooke and make it our home then it shall be" She trailed off...

"Why do I sense a 'but' coming?" Emma sat on the couch facing her mother.

"He wants us to have another child." Snow let her words sink in.

"He... well we talking about that the other day.." Emma sighed. "Well... that's big"

"I told him you wouldn't be happy about it" Snow bit her lip awkwardly. "Wait, what?"

Silence filled the room until Henry came downstairs. "What's wrong?" Snow seemed utterly surprised about Emma opening to David like that.

* * *

"Some little bird told me that someone is anxious about changing diapers" Thomas joked as he and David downloaded boxes from his truck.

"That little bird... women have a problem keeping secrets" David rolled his eyes.

"You are royalty, even in town, keeping a secret like that can't be easy and well they are women, being discrete is not one of their strong suits" Thomas put in.

"If we are royalty, How come am I am the one lifting the boxes?" David joked. "Remembering my humble roots?" Thomas winked as he watched Grumpy and Happy carrying some more boxes upstairs.

"Still I think it's nice that you are trying again, it will be nice for my daughter to have a playmate other than 28 year old toddlers and such" Thomas could have smacked Charming's face if they hadn't been interrupted by Emma calling David.

"Hey Emma" He said cleaning the sweat from his forehead. "Everything okay?"

"Snow's jealous" Emma said a bit serious. "She is mad because I gave you permission to have a child... as weird as that sounds but I am quoting her..."

David had to smile at this. "Oh well it was just the beat of the moment kid, you don't let her feel like that"

"Did you just call me kid?" Emma said unamused. David froze. For a moment he forgot who he was talking to. "I'm almost 30"

"I know" David blushed as he hissed at Thomas to be quiet. "Anyway don't worry about Snow, she just doesn't like to lose control on things, specially when it comes to you"

"That's what I'm afraid of." Emma admitted with a small smile on her face. "You might want to come and use some charm on her before she keeps examining me like something is seriously wrong with me"

"Are you hiding?" David joked.

"Shut up, your wife is scary" Emma hung up.

* * *

"She sold me out didn't she?" Snow said indignantly when her husband showed up 30 minutes later. Emma glanced at her father.

"She said you might just be a bit...unlike yourself" He chose his words carefully.

After calming Snow down and assuring her that she was just overreacting Charming remembered this one time she had been extremely paranoid. Red had been the victim of her uneasy attitude that time.

"Yes it was right before she found out she was pregnant with you" David told Emma that night while Henry and Snow slept. They had decided to camp at the house rather the apartment, Charming had called it almost like home. Emma hated camping.

Emma really enjoyed this late conversations with her father that had sort of become their thing ever since she had returned from their home. Emma had been hit with a wave of insecurity when she heard this. Was it possible that her mother was expecting a child already.

"You are awfully quiet" Her father pointed out sipping on his bear.

"She might be pregnant for all we know" Emma said more to herself than to him.

"It is possible. Your mother is most of the time a composed woman" He bit his lip watching Emma's eyes fall. "Emma, listen"

"No, it's fine, I'm fine, This had to happen right? I mean things are okay now.. I mean for now, maybe forever so we can all just be okay with whatever might be coming our way"She stood up.

"Where are you going?" David could sense had switched inside Emma somehow this whole thing had just become real. Maybe too real for her to handle. "Good night Emma"

She smiled at him but went quietly. He would later stand by her side. Crouched down to watch her sleep as she held on to her baby blanket. Her safety net much like his sword or Snow's ring. She seemed to be sleeping peacefully but he could see traces of tears on her cheeks.

She had wanted them to be happy. She was being brave but deep down she was still a little girl who was afraid of all the changes around her.

* * *

**Okay so not everything could go happy from here on. Emma wants them to be happy but she is afraid of letting go of what she has just found. **

**I realize this is something done before- This story has reached a point into which Snow would be the one comforting Emma and yet I feel like David is equally able to do so. **

**I hope you liked it and thanks for reading!**


End file.
